Talk:Hogwarts Castle
Awesome, DJ!!!!Mafalda Hopkirk 05:42, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :I concur. It needs images, tho. I'll see what I can rustle up. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 13:20, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. Also if someone could check to see if there are any more "main" articles I missed. I think I got them all but...yeah. It could definitely use an image - probably one from PoS movie when its seen from a far would look nice. But there could certainly be a whole bunch for different sections. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 14:53, 8 October 2007 (UTC) lefttoc template messes up the page -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 22:31, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :What do you mean? All it does is float the ToC so that there isn't a huge, huge space on the right that's unused. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 00:32, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Maybe I should use IE more. It works there. -Matoro183 (Ravenclaw) 00:44, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::I use Mozilla Firefox and it works fine. What browser were you using? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 03:22, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Title Should this be called Hogwarts Castle as it is a proper noun? Mafalda Hopkirk 01:15, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Quite possibly. Castles in England are capitalised, like Windsor Castle. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:04, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Towers Don't forget the Astronomy Tower! You are doing a great job. --Utente:Exephyo|EXE.Discussioni utente:Exephyo|eseguibile 02:48, 11 October 2008 (UTC) User:Hogwarts09 I have cleaned up this and placed each of the floors on different pages i hope no-one minds you can delete this page if you like everything is copied over chhers Yours In Harry Potter Wiki --Hogwarts09 19:15, 29 January 2009 (UTC) You can delete this message afterwards in you do so wish Redirects from dormitory Should the article dormitory really be redirected here? --[[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 08:01, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :If you can create an article for that page, you can input it there, instead of redirecting to Hogwarts Castle page. --ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl!) 08:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) In my opinion all places that are part of the castle should be here instead of having their own articles. It seems pointlees to have separate articles for staircases and corridors. I think we should have a commnity project to make this article fully comprehensive, so all the staircase stubs etc can be deleted. Jayce Carver Talk 08:26, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I had added a link in an article for dormitory, intending to create the article should it be red linked. But, instead it was redirected to Hogwarts Castle anyway. It is a little hard to include it in that article as the Hufflepuff and Slyhterin dormitories are underground while Ravenclaw and Gryffindor are situated higher up. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 09:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :I think that the projects idea is a great one! -- [[User:Hellabore|'Hellabore']] (''Deathly Hallows'') ::Well, its not bad. [[User:ShirleyA|'ShirleyA']] (''The Quibbler'') 09:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Given the size and history of the castle the project would be a massive undertaking. If you guys are keen though I don't mind setting it up and serving as project leader. Jayce Carver Talk 10:16, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Could I help lead as I have expirence with projects via Project Wizard Tales? -- [[User:Hellabore|'Hellabore']] (''Deathly Hallows'') Certainely. We should probably discuss it via the Wizenagamot first, to see if others are interested. Jayce Carver Talk 10:25, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Sure. -- [[User:Hellabore|'Hellabore']] (''Deathly Hallows'') :Yes they should all have different articles. Well...not EVERYTHING...but there are many parts of Hogwarts that do warrant their own articles. Also, not everything has to be a huge project in order to update and make articles better, you can just edit them individually and work off each other's work. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 13:40, 21 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think that, when an article becomes very long, it may be time to break it into a series of sub-articles. Looking at this article's length, I see the benefit of having individual articles on places around Hogwarts, so long as they're notable enough to warrant it. "Hogwarts castle" could serve as kind of central hub where all the Hogwarts location sub-articles are summarized. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 14:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :::Exactly! And that's how its set up right now (mostly). Although obviously some things must remain in the main article, not everything can be split off. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 16:30, 21 May 2009 (UTC) I have noticed a problem The one eyed witch passageway is at the bottom of the DADA staircase on the 3rd floor and yet the page says the DADA classroom is on the 2nd floor. It just doesn't make sence. Could somebody please tell me where the actual oak front doors are? I cant see them in any of the pictures. I can't remember where exactly the DADA classroom is in the books, but I think the problem is is that the One-Eyed Witch is actually in the third floor corridor in the books, and there is no such thing as a DADA staircase in the books and so the classroom actually on the second floor. And there aren't exactly oak front doors in the movies, which is where all of these pictures come from, but I'd say the front doors are the ones leading from the viaduct courtyard to the entrance hall in the movies. AlastorMoody 17:42, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Main Image How's this for the main image? Quidditch Lover (My talk) 21:14, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I think that's a great image. It's brightly lit and it gives a wide view of the castle. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:45, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Clean Up I've done some massive cleanup on this page if anyone wants to go over it and remove the tag at the top. --Parodist 22:50, 20 August 2009 (UTC) On the grounds Location of White Tomb;) Hogwarts Photo Hi Today I surfed a little bit and found that Photo : http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/3/35/Hogwarts1.jpg Now my Question: Could we use the photo here? As far as I know, this is an Photo of from the original Castle, as used in the Films. Sorry for my english, I'm trying to fix it. --Don't have more Ideas for my name ... 15:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) The article's Infobox Why is this Hogwarts Castle article, a location, has an Organisation infobox? --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 05:31, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hogwarts hidden by a Fidelius Charm? I have noticed that Hermione says that If Muggles approach the castle, all they will see is a mouldering ruin with a sign warning them to keep out, that it's unsafe. but can it be also possible that all 4 of the original founders of the school were secret keepers and when they all died, then everyone at the school be secret keepers themselves? (like at no. 12 Grimmauld Place when Albus dumbledore died.) it's just a theory and I haven't given it a lot of thought. SO REPLY HERE AND TELL ME IF THERE ARE ANY HOLES IN MY THEORY!! PLEASE!! *What would be the point of placing a Fildelius Charm on Hogwarts? A majority of the British wizarding community would know its location, greatly diluting the power (such as the 12 Grimmauld Place example). Who would you be hiding it from? Its already Unplottable to prevent outsiders from knowing where it is on a map, and it has muggle repelling charms to protect it from muggles. Gryffindor1991 19:05, October 14, 2010 (UTC) *Hogwarts has the Muggle-Repelling Charm on it so there would be no use to put the Fidelius Charm on Hogwarts. It is also unplottable like Azkaban so that wouldn't make much sense to have a Fidelius Charm on it. Joe.Blanchard4 02:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) 21:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Infobox image File:HogwartsCastle97.jpg|Image 1 File:Hogwartsmatte1c2_(2).jpg|Image 2 File:Hogwarts.jpg|Image 3 File:Hogwarts_HP4.jpg|Image 4 File:Castleww.jpg|Image 5 I think there should be a vote on the main image, as it has been changed many times over the past 2 weeks.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 03:46, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Support for "Image 1" (+0) Support for "Image 2" (+0) Support for "Image 3" (+2) 1. --BachLynn23 19:20, July 27, 2010 (UTC) 2. --Joe.Blanchard4 02:15, June 14, 2012 (UTC) 21:15 June 13, 2012 (UTC) Support for "Image 4" (+3) #--Joeworthy 16:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) #--El Profeta Vespertino 16:48, June 17, 2010 (UTC) #Jayden Matthews 16:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Support for "Image 5" (+0) Comments *I agree and would say that we should have the most up-to-date picture possible for the infobox. For that reason, I think we should use this: (image 1). But, as it doesn't show the whole castle, maybe we should go back to using this: (image 2) . But, even though it doesn't include the Astronomy Tower, everything else is there in ''Half-Blood Prince. Also, I really hope we don't decide on the Philosopher's Stone image we have at the moment (image 3) as I think it's old and horrible. --Joeworthy 16:30, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *I agree that the current image is horrible, but the 'image 2' is fanon, so I added two more photos (images 4 and 5). I think the 4th shows the whole castle but the quality is not very good, whereas the 5th (or other images of the Theme Park castle) does not portray the films castle but is a good view. Is necessary a vote? --El Profeta Vespertino 22:07, June 16, 2010 (UTC) *I think the best image is number Image 4 as it shows so much of thr castle. I don't think we should use Image 5 because it is nothing like the castle described in the books and is a long way off from the actual one used in the films. So, my vote goes to Image 4. --Joeworthy 16:02, June 17, 2010 (UTC) *I think Image 4 is good, but the quality and contrast could be better. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 14:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Grand Staircase Tower? I have a HUGE question. If the Grand Staircase tower leads to all the floors, how is this possible, i Mean It's REALLY wide in both ways and It has room for heaps of floors, but when they go through a door on the staircase how can it take them to a corridor/tower if they're on the other side of hogwarts? Like how can you get from the 7th floor to the Astronomy Tower? YaxleySnape 05:07, October 10, 2011 (UTC) anyone answer? YaxleySnape 07:21, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Happen that you are describing the books' castle, not the film castle that it is not the same.Lestrange97 13:18, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I am talking about the movie. 22:32, October 10, 2011 (UTC) PLEASE PLEASE help me with this, I don't understand how it works?? 06:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC) (YaxleySnape, not signed in) It doesn't has a explanation, because, the film's Hogwarts castle has not any resemblance with the book's one. So in the Harry Potter Wiki, we try to put every pieces in their properly place, and maybe sometimes they don't have a sure explanation, such as in the case of the Grand Starcaise Tower.Lestrange97 13:21, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. 06:04, October 13, 2011 (UTC) (YaxleySnape, not signed in) Hogwarts Castle Image for info box HP72-FP-00015-900x506.jpg|Image 1 Castleww.jpg|Image 2 Hogwarts--DH2.jpg|Image 3 Hogwarts001.jpg|Image 4 HogwartsCastle97.jpg|Image 5 Hogwarts boats 1.jpg|Image 6 Hogwartsmatte1c2 (2).jpg|Image 7 Inline hogwarts dementors hppoa 1085441159.jpg|Image 8 OOTP-game Hogwarts.jpg|Image 9 Castleww.jpg|Image 10 DHhogwarts.jpg|Image 11 Hogwarts-dh2.jpg|Image 12 Hogwarts.jpg|Image 13 Dhogwarts.jpg|Image 14 HogwartsDH.png|Image 15 I've realized that the info box image if from the Goblet of Fire, I think the pic should be from the Deathly Hallows Part 2 to show the updative changes, so lets vote for the new image. --Harryhogwarts 00:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Choose which image you like. Down here put your reason/opinion and sign your name (*Also you are can vote for 1 image only and only once): Support for "Image 1" (+0) * This picture shows Hogwarts during the Deathly Hallows and before the battle. --Harryhogwarts 00:41, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Harryhogwarts Support for "Image 2" (+0) Support for "Image 3" (+0) Support for "Image 4" (+1) It's just really beautiful, and Hogwarts needs more recognition for its beauty 18:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Support for "Image 5" (+0) Support for "Image 6" (+0) Support for "Image 7" (+0) Support for "Image 8" (+0) Support for "Image 9" (+0) Support for "Image 10" (+0) Support for "Image 11" (+0) Support for "Image 12" (+0) Support for "Image 13" (+1) * Very balanced and well-lit. GhostUser 20:02, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Support for "Image 14" (+5) * --Shorty1982 13:40, November 16, 2011 (UTC) * My vote is for this picture because it shows the entire Deathly Hallows version of the castle, and the boathouse, and it's from a great angle. GeekSpeech 13:52, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *Agreed, shows latest version of Hogwarts, and it evokes the feel best. Ministry Notifications 13:53, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *Best actual picture before destroying. 16:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) *I agree. -- The Evening Prophet (Owl Post) 21:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Support for "Image 15" (+1) *-- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:22, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Continuity Error in Snapes Memory? This flashback would have taken place prior to Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film), yet the castle appears to retain the new viaduct bridge, you can just see the pathway connecting to the entrance courtyard. However, I did notice that the iron torches are not lit like the rest of the castle. I do wonder if they were purposely not lit in post production in an attempt to hide the bridge so Hogwarts appeared as it did previously? What are your thoughts? GeekSpeech 14:22, November 16, 2011 (UTC) I think the filmmakers are retconning it, making us believe that, in their continuity, it's always been there. I don't think they want us to believe that Dumbledore changes the school's layout every year to fit the plot. :) Ministry Notifications 15:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I noticed this. I was going to add something about it to the behind the scenes, but never got around to it. It's like Snape's flashback in Order of the Phoenix, the Clock Tower or the bridge (can't remember which) can be seen in the background, despite not appearing until the third film. AlastorMoody 23:33, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, let me get my calculations correct; Hagrid's Hut, The Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's Office, Minerva McGonagall's office face the Quidditch Pitch. And Gryffindor Tower faces the general "grounds" (When F&G bash snowballs on Gryffindor tower window from the grounds). Also the 'Harry looked out at the Quidditch Pitch' when he's in McGonagalls and Umbridge's office. THESLENDERMAN 18:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Lower and Upper Castle areas In Philosopher's Stone and Chamber of Secrets PS1 games, Hogwarts Castle is divided into Lower Castle and Upper Castle. I think there should be some mention of it.—Kaimi ( /5 TP) 16:33, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Differences between the films and books In the text, the article notes the differences between the films, LEGO games and the Wizarding World of Harry Potter, but doesn't mention how the Castle as depicted in the films differs from that described in the books. Someone mentions on another talk page that the books Castle is very different, but it's not clear what those differences are on this Wiki, especially under the heading "Differences between books, films, and LEGO Video Games", and when the Wiki is referring to the books Castle or films Castle on other pages. Is there a policy of favouring one over the other, or differentiating somehow? IainHallam (talk) 12:45, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Dark Tower The Dark Tower picture is incorrect. That picture goes to the Astronomy Tower the first two movies they were making the Astronomy Tower. It was in Third year that they had designed the set differently, and then once again in the Sixth movie. But, I would suggest changing the Dark Tower picture to nothing, or if you know it, what it really is. And if there is a Dark Tower mentioned in the books at all, i am unsure of. Please NOTICE! Colin687 03:49, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 Also The Headmaster's Tower picture is also inccorect. If you will notice, in the Fourth Movie, Harry is seen here, as the Gryffindor Boys Dorms. The Headmaster's tower is somewhere to the left of the Clock tower, according to the Half-Blood Prince Video Game. Though in the second film, harry enters Dumbledores office, somewhere way in the castle. It is only sure it is a tower to be honest. The actual Tower part has no image. Colin687 03:54, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Indeterminate Age of Hogwarts Castle By stating that Hogwarts was founded circa 993, this article implies a degree of knowledge accuracy that does not exist in canon that I am aware. In CoS (book), Binns states, "...Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age." The year is 1992. A more appropriate founding date would be "tenth century or earlier" which would more correctly reflect what is known. It should also be noted that on Pottermore, the Slytherin prefect's welcoming speech declares that Merlin was also a member of that house, implying a founding date centuries earlier than 993. Oftenl8 (talk) 17:05, May 25, 2013 (UTC) New infobox pic suggestion. <--- this is my suggestion for the infobox.--HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:19, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :I am against using this image, as it has several problems. It won't be animated when it's put in the infobox, due to an unfortunate quirk in how Wikia handles .gifs (animation isn't preserved when images are resized). You also haven't properly verified this image by indicating where it comes from on the file page. The quality is also pretty horrendous, no offense. There's an obvious blur over, well, everything. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 04:41, October 30, 2013 (UTC) :I know about it not being animated; that's not really a problem. It comes from twitter - I uploaded it by the "add features and media" bit just for this discussion. If we do go with this image, then I'll re-uplod it with all the details in. There is a blur yes, but you cannot see it when it's Infoboxed size, I've already checked. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 04:49, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::No, it doesn't come from Twitter, not originally. I mean which film does it come from? The current image shows its most recent design as of Deathly Hallows: Part 2. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 04:55, October 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't know what film it comes from; I think, if I remember rightly, it's six. It's definitely not seven or eight, I know that. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 05:02, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Great Hall in Deathly Hallows Part 2 What does "The Great Hall is higher" mean? Is the structure of the hall actually taller in this film, or simply at a higher elevation? FlodenAvFortvivlan (talk) 17:29, March 30, 2014 (UTC)